Besos y suspiros
by Kate Jane
Summary: Femslash. El maldito café le había dado insomnio a Hannah, y mientras juraba no volver a tocarlo las cortinas se abrieron y una boca chocó con la suya, mientras una lengua rozaba sus labios. Susan Bones&Hannah Abbott Lemon, para 30limones, en LJ


**Nota de autora: **Para **30limones, **en **Livejournal**.

**Tema:** _Anonimato, o "Tomada por la desconocida sin rostro"_

**BESOS Y SUSPIROS**

**Insomnio**

Hannah se removió inquieta otra vez, exhausta por el día que había pasado. Tampoco es que se pudiera hacer mucho a las 12 de la noche, pero se aburría. Se recordó mentalmente no volver a tomar cafeína a tan altas horas de la noche. Que horror eso del insomnio. Y eso que ella se fastidiaba siempre que alguna de sus compañeras de cuarto se quejaba de eso en el desayuno.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con abatimiento. Se supone que en la noche debías dormir y por culpa del maldito café ella no podía y estaba ahí, quietita, esperando para ver si el sueño se dignaba a aparecer.

Se acostó de espaldas, poniendo una mano sobre su frente mientras se ponía a pensar viendo que no había nada mejor que hacer (al menos, no por ahora). Comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos rubios y torció la boca.

Debía hacer la tarea de Runas Antiguas y estudiar más para Transformaciones, porque iba fatal. A lo mejor Susan Bones podía ayudarle, porque la había visto en clase y sacaba miradas de envidia de los Ravenclaw. Já, pero que gente más creída. Si los Hufflepuff no eran unos inútiles, eran trabajadores, no como los otros que usaban artimañas o trucos.

Asintió, complacida. Y últimamente Draco Malfoy le había mirado bastante, eso era una buena señal. Ése chico era guapo, y quizá ella podría enderezarlo un poco. Sabía que no tenía los expedientes muy limpios pero si alguien le ayudaba seguro que se convertía en alguien respetable, y estaba segura de que ella podría...

Las cortinas se corrieron suavemente y Hannah se quedó quieta, aguardando. No por nada había sido parte del E.D. y tampoco por nada había peleado en la batalla final. Cerró los ojos, y fingió una perfecta respiración calma. Había aprendido a hacerlo porque cada noche los Carrow iban a todas las habitaciones a comprobar que los niños estaban ahí, y que dormían. Sino era así, regalaban una sesión de _crucio. _

Sintió como la observaban y por unos minutos, se quedó ahí en silencio, sin moverse. Entonces la cama se hundió por el peso de alguien más y las mantas que la cubrían se alejaron lentamente de su cuerpo tibio. Y un nuevo pensamiento la aterró: ¿Y si la violaban? En su tercer año Sirius Black había logrado entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, así que perfectamente alguien más podía entrar y hacerle cualquier cosa.

Comenzó a sudar frío, pero aún así no se movió. Una mano ligera se posó en su pierna derecha y espero a que Hannah se moviera o abriera los ojos, pero no hizo nada, así que la persona que estaba ahí, probablemente sin permiso, empezó a trabajar con más tranquilidad.

Hannah tuvo que retenerse de chillar cuando la mano comenzó a subir a su entrepierna, pero afortunadamente se detuvo, cohibida. Esta vez retuvo un suspiro de alivio y continuó fingiendo dormir, aunque no sabía bien por qué lo hacía. De seguro la violaban y ella ahí, tan pancha. Siempre había soñado casarse de blanco y ahora... ahora no podría ser.

Que excitante.

-Hannah... –llamó una voz en un susurro. Una voz dulce y afinada, una voz suave. _Una voz de mujer._

¡Oh, joder, la iba a violar una mujer! Hannah empezó a sudar frío otra vez. No es que tuviera algo en contra de las lesbianas pero de todos modos siempre la ponían nerviosa ese tipo de cosas. No es como si para ella fuera muy normal, ¿o si? No, claro que no. Nadie en su familia tenía esas inclinaciones sexuales y, obviamente, no tenía amigas de esa condición.

Entonces la polera con la que dormía comenzó a subirse lentamente y una boca suave se posó en su vientre. Vale, lo admitía. Eso era bastante excitante.

Oh, oh... ¿Por qué de repente sentía tibio _ahí_? ¡No podía sucederle eso a ella! En su terror, abrió los ojos y miró abajo, pero al parecer ella –quien quiera que fuese- había cerrado las cortinas y la luz de la luna no se filtraba, así que nada podía ver. No podía ver a quien estaba a punto de tomar su virginidad y que, encima, la estaba poniendo... ¡la estaba calentando y ya!

-Ah, te has despertado. Que bien, no me gustaría hacerte el amor si estás dormida –dijo ella, y Hannah sintió que la estaba examinando burlonamente. Ah, vale, la quería violar y se burlaba de ella. ¿Pero qué clase de chica era, Merlín? Si ella violara a alguien, obviamente se comportaría de manera mucho más... cuidadosa, y estaba segura de que todo mundo sabía que ella era aún virgen. Un poco más de respeto no le vendría nada de mal, siendo sinceros.

Abrió mucho los ojos, asustada. Ella (empezaría a referirse así a quien intentaba violarla, porque Quien-Intenta-Violarme era un poco largo y le recordaba inevitablemente a ese tío loco que tenía una serpiente de mascota) rió ligeramente y, para sorpresa de Hannah, con todo el descaro del mundo puso una mano en su bonita pierna derecha y apretó.

Hannah jadeó.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, asustada.

-Digamos que es un secreto, ¿si? –respondió Ella, riendo de nuevo.

Sacó una varita de Hannah nunca supo donde y murmuró _"¡silencius!" _apuntando a las cortinas. Hannah quiso gritar. ¡O sea que la cosa iba en serio! ¡Y ella que pensaba que sólo iban a tocarla un poco y luego se iban a marchar! Quería gritar todo lo que sus pulmones daban pero después de ese hechizo sabía que nadie la escucharía y además, no encontraba su voz.

-¿Q-Qué me v-va a ha-hacer? –tartamudeó.

-Bueno... Creo que ya sabes, ¿no? –respondió Ella, y Hannah no supo como pero pudo adivinar una sonrisa libidinosa.

Ella se recostó a su lado, mientras Hannah le observaba completamente tensa y con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabía como era todavía, aunque esperaba que todo saliera bien. ¡Por favor que todo saliera bien!

Tomó la mano de la chica rubia y la puso sobre un pecho (bastante duro y en buena forma, opinó Hannah interiormente) y la hizo apretar, y luego jadeó, obviamente disfrutando.

-Vamos, Hannah, coopera –dijo Ella con la voz ligeramente áspera.

Y Hannah no supo porque lo hizo, pero cooperó. Asintió y se sentó en la cama, adivinando las curvas del cuerpo. Sin duda era una chica bonita y curvilínea, pero como bien se dice, no se puede ser perfecto y obviamente la chica no estaba totalmente... derecha, por así decirlo.

Ella también se sentó, tensa por si Hannah quería salir corriendo, porque había olvidado poner un hechizo para que las cortinas no se pudieran correr. Para su buena suerte, a Hannah eso ni se le había ocurrido, de hecho pensaba hacer algunas cosas bastante sucias, pero Ella obligó a recostarse y decidió comenzar.

Primero se sentó sobre Hannah sin vergüenza alguna y luego coló sus manos bajo la polera celeste que llevaba la chica, acariciando sus pechos, lo que la hizo jadear. Uy, se estaba dejando violar.

-¿Así? ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Ella con la voz ronca, y Hannah asintió. Adivinó una sonrisa de alivio y se preguntó si esa también era su primera vez.

Que genial. La primera vez con una chica. Y una chica que acababa de quitarle definitivamente la polera y que miraba sus pechos con deleite y libidinosidad. Ella suspiró y se inclinó, comenzando a besar los pechos de Hannah, más recorriendo y explorando que otra cosa, para que ambas se acostumbraran.

Más tarde Hannah se reprocharía el no haberse resistido más o hacer alguna pregunta inteligente, pero en ése momento en lo único que podía pensar era en que quería que Ella lamiera sus pechos, no que simplemente los besara.

En un acto reflejo sus manos se posaron en la cabeza de Ella y la presionaron un poco más contra su pecho, indicando lo que querían. Y la otra chica obedeció ansiosa y feliz, incluso atreviéndose a morder de vez en cuando.

Hannah gimió, sintiendo cada vez más calor en su entrepierna. Entonces Ella rió, observando a Hannah con deleite. Una mano de Hannah, por iniciativa propia, volvió a ponerse en el pecho de Ella y apretó, excitada. La otra comenzó a acariciar un trasero bastante firme y al mismo tiempo a empujarla más cerca de su cuerpo, que ya sentía que estaba hirviendo.

Si Ella se sorprendió, no lo demostró, sino que coló una mano por el short de Hannah y comenzó a acariciar con deleite, de vez en cuando apretando aún más y arrancando jadeos fuertes de parte de la rubia.

-Mmm... –murmuró Hannah, complacida.

Ella agradecía los apretones y el "masaje" pero de todos modos quería más. Oh, sí, porque estaba MUY caliente ya y quería acabar de una vez. Quitó su mano de dentro del short y Hannah asintió, entendiendo.

Hannah acomodó una pierna entre las dos de Ella para comenzar de una vez, quedando Ella en la misma posición. Comenzaron a moverse con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta la delicadeza de la otra y acariciándose mutuamente los cabellos, mientras se susurraban cosas incomprensibles al oído y se apretaban contra la otra amablemente.

Ambas gimieron al llegar al clímax –juntas- y Ella calló sobre Hannah, agotada y con el pecho agitado. La rubia comenzó a jugar con el cabello mucho más largo de Ella, con los ojos cerrados, ambas disfrutando del momento.

-Esto ha sido increíble –murmuró Hannah.

**&·&·&**

Hannah abrió lentamente los ojos, ruborizada. ¿Había soñado todo lo anterior o realmente había sido todo de verdad? Ya no podía decir que la habían violado porque obviamente había respondido y lo había hecho concientemente, pero de todos modos todavía se sentía extraña y... algo tibio se arraigaba a su pecho, pero no conseguía entender qué era.

-Anoche me sucedió algo increíble –escuchó de repente, y curiosamente le resultó una voz muy conocida.

Corrió la cortina de golpe. A su lado dormía Susan Bones, y su amiga Helen se apoyaba en su cama, a la espera de que Susan hablara.

-¿Qué cosa, Su?

-Es que no te lo vas a creer, Helen. Mejor no te digo nada, sólo que... _esto ha sido increíble_ –respondió Susan, sonriendo.

Hannah se quedó ahí, con cara de shock, hasta que se puso roja y cerró de golpe la cortina, escondiéndose bajo los múltiples mantos y con la boca extrañamente seca.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hannah?

Bien, por lo menos sabía que no había sido un sueño. Y si lo había sido... pues Susan Bones había soñado exactamente lo mismo.


End file.
